<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marks by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592445">Marks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [123]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bordeline, Borderline Smut, Gen, Hickies, Semi-Sexual Content, fluffy lime, like seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [123]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, eyes on me, beautiful.” Slender fingers squeezed your thigh, and you opened your eyes to see Prompto watching you. You sucked in a breath when the blond’s mouth descended to your leg, pressing gentle kisses to the flesh. As he kissed along your inner thigh, your eyes drifted shut once more, a pleasure-filled sigh tumbling from your lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You yelped as Prompto bit your flesh, wide (e/c) eyes staring at the blond between your legs. He wore a satisfied smirk, cornflower blue eyes narrowed mischievously. His hand on your opposite thigh was tracing patterns into your skin. His eyes held you in place as he continued his ministrations, nibbling at your skin until it turned a deep pink shade. With a hum, he pressed an open mouthed kiss to the irritated flesh, licking to sooth the burning before pressing more kisses to it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A strangled cry fell from your lips when he sank his teeth into the flesh, fingers tangling in Prompto’s hair as he repeated his process of bite and sooth until the skin had turned red. With a hum, the blond gunner sat back, fingertips grazing the mark he had left. The corners of his mouth quirked upward and his eyes locked with yours as he slithered up your body. Cradling your face with his hands, Prompto kissed the corner of your mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stunning,” he muttered, his thumb caressing the skin below your left eye. He dragged the tip of his nose across your cheek — littering it with kisses as he went — until his lips were even with your ear. “You look so good with my mark on your skin, babe. Let me do it again?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>